Temperature controlled cases are used for the storage, preservation, and presentation of products, such as food products including perishable meat, dairy, seafood, produce, etc. Temperature controlled cases may contain a number of shelves, each of which may be used to display products. Temperature controlled cases (e.g., refrigerated cases, freezers, merchandisers, etc.) may be used in both commercial and residential settings. For example and in regard to a commercial setting, grocer's stores or supermarkets typically have one or more aisles lined with temperature controlled cases or have one or more temperature controlled cases positioned in a desirable location.
To facilitate the preservation of the products, temperature controlled cases often include one or more cooling systems for maintaining a display area of the case at a desired temperature. The cooling systems may circulate refrigerated air to both remove heat from displayed products and to establish a protective air-curtain barrier between a temperature controlled zone and ambient conditions outside of the temperature controlled case. The air-curtain may be disposed behind a door of the temperature controlled case. Typical temperature controlled cases may have difficulty controlling the air-curtain along the length of the door, resulting in the introduction of ambient air into the air-curtain and/or the loss of refrigerated air from the air-curtain. As a result, typical temperature controlled cases may experience moisture buildup that negatively impacts the performance, efficiency, or desirability of the temperature controlled case. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the effectiveness of the air-curtain in providing a barrier between the temperature controlled zone of the temperature controlled case and the ambient conditions outside of the temperature controlled case to prevent moisture buildup inside the temperature controlled case.
To facilitate the viewing of products, typical temperature controlled cases may include lighting elements (e.g., T8 fluorescents, light emitting diodes, etc.). Due to the depth and angle of the shelves in the temperature controlled case, these lighting elements may be placed beneath the shelves of the temperature controlled case, such that products on each shelf may be adequately illuminated. However, the lighting elements may undesirably produce heat within the temperature controlled case, near the products, which must be removed by the cooling system. As a result, the cooling system of the temperature controlled case may have to consume additional power due to the lighting elements. In some instances, the temperature controlled case may not be able to adequately compensate for the heat provided by the lighting elements. Accordingly, some products may be damaged due to over-cooling or undercooling of the products. Further, these lighting elements may be placed in close proximity to the shelves of the typical temperature controlled case, thereby reducing an illuminated region associated with the lighting elements. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide lighting elements that are not placed in confronting relation with products and which illuminate products on various shelves for a number of possible angles and orientations of the shelves of a temperature controlled case.